pokeandfakefandomcom_es-20200214-history
ADL 2:Algo Nuevo
A Difficult Love Episodio 2: Algo Nuevo Opening left|Opening Sinopsis Ben: '''Esto... Donde esta el aula de Arte? n.nU '''Avril: '''Mmmmm.... Voy a mirar el mapa *Se dirije al mapa* Ya lo veo, esta aqui cerca, es la tercera aula empezando por el final,o sea, esta de aqui *Señala a la tercera aula* '''Ben: '''Bien, te reto a una carrera! nOn *Se va corriendo y entra en el aula* '''Avril: '''Esperaaaa D: *entra en la aula* '''Profesor de Arte: '''Por fin apareceis... Sois nuevos? '''Ben: '''Si-... '''Avril: '''Si, somos nuevos '''Ben: '''Hmmm (Yo queria contestarle...) ¬///¬ '''Profesor de Arte: '''Entonces teneis que ir al auditorio, donde os explicaran lo que teneis que hacer '''Ben: '''Ahhh... Valep *se va con Avril* '''Avril: '''Donde esta el auditorio? '''Ben: '''Esta en el piso de abajo del todo, es donde hay unas escaleras que van hacia abajo, sigueme que te llevo n.n *Se va* '''Avril: '''Emm... Ok *Le sigue* '''Ben: '''Bien!!, aqui esta, Teenlight '''Avril: '''Por que me llamas por mi apellido? '''Ben: '''Perdon, no te quejes, es mi costumbre hacia las personas conocozco por muy poco tiempo ¬///¬ *Entra* '''Avril: Ok? *Entra detras de Ben* Damisela: 'Vaya, pero si sois los nuevos, que hareis en el festival? '''Avril: '''Este, que festival? '''Damisela: '''El de nuevas incorporaciones Dah!! '''Avril: '''Ah,pues.. '''Avril y Ben: '''Cantar! '''Ben: '''Chachi!!! Tu tambien cantas? nOn '''Avril: '''Si n.n (Nunca me he sentido tan comodo con alguien que recien conozco) n.nU '''Ben: '''Wow! nOn (Por que me siento tan bien a su lado si solo es un nuevo conocido) ¬///¬U '''Damisela: '''Bueno, os apunto a los dos en solos, sentaos con los demas '''Avril y Ben: '*Se sientan* '''Avril: '''Meyling, cuanto tiempo! '''Meyling: '''Vaya Avril que tal! :D '''Avril: '''Pues veras, yo... -*Suena una campana para avisar a los chicos que tienen que ir a decir lo que van a hacer*- '''Meyling y Avril: ._.U Ben: '''(Que momento mas incomodo por favor) (¬///¬)\U *Mirando por la ventana* '''Damisela: '''Bien recapitulemos, Jonh y Claudia haran un numero de claque, Cher bailara, Meyling cantara, Ben cantara y Avril cantara. Ahora Cher, Jonh y Claudia, podeis practicar, en cuanto a vosotros decidme que cancion cantareis. '''Ben: '''Este... Eazy Dance *Lo dice sin pensar* ... *Sonrojado pensando que se burlaran de el por su eleccion* '''Meyling: '''Unconditionally n.n '''Avril: '''Mmm... *Pensando* (Ah, ya se!!) Emo Love :D 'Damisela: '*Apuntando* Bien, ahora ensallad, nos veremos en la noche Archivo:Girafarig_NB.png:Llega la noche, donde esta el festival 'Damisela: '''Un fuerte aplauso a Los Claquetistas '''Los Claquetistas: '''Gracias *se van* '''Damisela: '''Bien, ahora nos ponemos tiernos, Meyling nos interpreta, Unconditionally https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QFzohF69TaU#t=42 '-Unconditionally- Cantada por: Meyling Meyling: 'Oh no, did I get too close? '''Meyling: '''So open up your heart and just let it begin Archivo:Girafarig_NB.pngMeyling mira al publico mientras canta y se le cae alguna lagrima '''Meyling: '''I will love you unconditionally '''Damisela: '''Tiernisimo, un gran aplauso! '''Ben y Avril: '*Aplaudiendo* n.n 'Meyling: '''Gracias!!! *se va* '''Damisela: '''Bueno, no se vayan, por que les presentamos Ben, que nos canta Eazy Dance! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-FJ42a1AWiA '-Eazy Dance- Cantada por: Ben Ben: '*Entra con miedo* Wadai no The dance hits oh yeah '''Ben: '''Hitomi tojita mama ( Hey hey come on! ) Kaze ni fuwari ukabu rizumu ni odoridasu Archivo:Girafarig_NB.pngBen epieza a bailar la coreografia de la cancion, mientras la canta '''Ben: '''Now shake your thing and party up! '''Damisela: '''Increible, un aplauso bien grande! '''Avril: '*Aplaudiendo y Gritando* Te a salido genial Ben!!! n.n 'Ben: '''Mu-muchas gracias a todos n///nU *Se va* '''Damisela: '''Y Ahora la ultima actuacion, Avril nos interpreta, Emo Love! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3sBaEvZA5xY '-Emo Love- Cantada por: Avril '''Avril: '''E m o l o v e '''Avril: '''Arittake no ｢suki｣ wo komete Archivo:Girafarig_NB.pngAvril empieza a cantar y a dar vueltas de alegria '''Avril: '''E m o l o v e '''Damisela: '''Adorable, un fuerte aplauso!! '''Ben y Meyling: '''Muy bien Avril!!!! n.n *Aplaudiendo* '''Avril: '''Muchisimas gracias *se va* '''Damisela: '''Bien, esto era todo, pero aun hay mas, A DIVERTIRSE BITCHES!!! Archivo:Girafarig_NB.pngContinuara... Ending left|Ending Categoría:A Difficult Love Categoría:Capitulos Categoría:Yaoi